Development Blog May
'May Updates' Dear TD Community, Always wanted to know what going on behind the scenes of Forest Ring Games? Ever wanted to know what they talk about in these secret Sunday meetings? Well, here is the first FRG Blog, telling you what we did the past month. Lots of Love, Forest Ring Games 'General' 'Renamed Attackers to Runners' After asking a few of our fellow players on Discord, we decided to rename Attackers to Runners. The reason is simple: They do not attack but rather run your enemy over. 'New sound effects' We are really happy to have a new addition to the team: Last month, Joshua Mallard joined Forest Ring Games to improve and expand the soundscape of Tower Duel! You can already listen to his great work in-game *Crowd Animations *Logo Animation *Offers *Explosions (one of the most important sound effect) 'Translations' We want to drastically expand the language variety we have. Currently, we have English and German as options. With the help of our community we hope to soon include a lot more languages from all over the globe. If you want to help us with your native language, drop us a message! Facebook Discord 'Fine-tuning' *The tutorial was further tested and improved. More changes will follow! *The notification system is undergoing improvements *The offers haven been tested and improved 'Fixes' We usually have bug fixes in every update and try to find and exterminate them all! If you found one, tell us and we can start the hunt! The fixes include but are not limited to: *Double Tap triggered to easily *Audio glitches with rewarded videos *Tower Duel logo glitches *Invites sometimes failing if inviting player is set to “do not disturb” 'Ingame' 'New Stadium look' The look of the arena was one of the main focal points this month. All recent changes are foreshadowing the ultimate redo of the arena. Players get to enjoy a new waiting screen with a new view into the arena. Waiting screens where never this pleasant to look at! Overall, more details were added, tile graphics were improved and new highlighting lines show you the way. These changes will support future changes to the Arena and the User Interface. The goal is to make it look and feel better! All major changes will go online on the beta first. So be sure to sign up and tell us what you think! 'Balancing' Maps The chance of both players having the same blockers is now drastically increased. Mirrored maps were always heavily debated and the topic divided minds. We hope to have achieved the right balancing between fairness and that little bit of luck. Balancing Survey The Balancing Survey among Discord users from different leagues has delivered very useful insights! The player’s experience is one of the most important things when it comes to balancing. After all, you make the choice which cards to use and which strategy to apply. First time players We wanted to understand better how a new player approaches the game. This is why we have invited and observed first time players. The results are a great way to discover new and more intuitive ways to play Tower Duel. 'Main Menu' 'Removing & arranging cards' This has been on our list for a while and it’s finally here. This makes customization much easier and helps greatly with building the perfect deck. 'Featured Replays' Replays, the perfect place to check out your frenemy’s tactics The featured matches will now be updated regularly. Maybe you’ll find yourself there soon! 'Upcoming Changes' * Overhaul of Arena and User Interface *Big performance improvements * Balancing Testing ** Less Runners ** Testing reduced card count (from 10 to 8 per deck) ** Card Balancing * Better Account Management * Improvement of Notification System * Better Account Management * More sounds All big changes will go live on the beta first to be tested thoroughly. Join the beta and help us to improve the game! You can find out how in our chat channel on Discord Of course, you can also tell what you want us to do next! Stay tuned for next month's update!